doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor (PhantomLord2001)
The Twelfth Doctor was the 13th incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as The Doctor, and the 12th to be known by that name. A more disciplined and less extemporaneous individual than his previous incarnation, the Twelfth Doctor's personality was very reminiscent of that of his Ninth incarnation, with elements of his Third, Seventh, and Tenth incarnations present as well. This incarnation of the Doctor initially continued to travel with Clara Oswald, who was his previous incarnation's final companion, as well as occasionally travelling with Captain Jack Harkness, a UNIT operative with whom he'd traveled with in his Ninth and Tenth incarnations, and River Song, who traveled with him in his previous incarnation and whom he considered his "wife". Later, after Clara's departure, he would reunite with Jenny, a girl who was created from the DNA of his Tenth incarnation, whom he considered his "daughter". He would also travel with Michael Green, a young soldier whom he met during the Defense of Moscow in the final year of World War III. The Doctor began his journey to find his home planet, Gallifrey, in this incarnation. However, during the course of his journey, he became embroiled in a plot in which he was incriminated for war crimes that he did not commit by the Shadow Proclamation. This was, in reality, fabricated by Daleks of the New Dalek Paradigm, who had infiltrated and taken over the Shadow Proclamation, in order for Dalek law to be the only law in the universe and to prevent him from stopping them achieving galactic conquest. However, he managed to prevent this when he escaped his imprisonment and killed the Paradigm's leaders, leaving the Daleks scattered and leaderless. The Doctor soon discovered that this plot was instigated by The Captain, a rogue Time Lord assassin who'd been hunting the Doctor ever since this incarnation began, who in turn was acting on orders from an unknown source. Resuming his journey to find Gallifrey, the Doctor eventually found the planet, and the unknown source, revealed to be Rassilon, who, after his plan to initiate the Ultimate Sanction was foiled by the Doctor's Tenth incarnation, had returned to Gallifrey and taken over once again as an insane, heartless dictator, but wished to go even farther and establish a "Galactic Gallifreyan Empire", with himself as "Lord Emperor". However, he would be stopped by the Doctor as well, with help from his old friend, The Guardian, as well as the Captain, who allied with the Doctor after he was betrayed by Rassilon. After saving Gallifrey once again, he was appointed as their "Lord Protector", and promised to defend the planet from any and every threat. After several encounters with Abdul Alhazred and his Cult of the Black Flame, the Doctor successfully prevented a Second Time War from happening after defeating the Dalek Emperor and the Second Dalek Paradigm, which formed from the ashes of the fallen New Dalek Paradigm. However, the conflict does not end there, as the Doctor learns that the Daleks were being aided by a mysterious source. The Doctor, to his horror, soon discovers that it is The Valeyard, who wishes to undo all of the Doctor's victories to try and convince him that his continuous saving of the world was futile, as death and destruction were the only certain things in the universe. To this end, the Valeyard used the Eternity Clock to re-write the Doctor's personal history, including erasing his saving of Gallifrey at the end of the Time War and the deaths of most of his companions, past and present. Enraged, the Doctor fights the Valeyard, with the Valeyard fueling his fury by telling him that it was inevitable that the Doctor would become him. The Valeyard ends up fatally wounding the Doctor, and informs him that it was his final regeneration, so the only way he could continue to live on was if he willingly became the Valeyard, or else he would die. However, the Guardian reveals that River Song had given him her last ten regenerations, which was enough for an entirely new regeneration cycle, so the Doctor was able to continue on as the Doctor. Learning this, the Doctor allowed himself to regenerate into his thirteenth incarnation. Biography Psychological profile Personality The Twelfth Doctor was a more disciplined and serious than his previous incarnation, as well as more bellicose, and less whimsical. He was grounded and firm, though he retained his compassionate and caring attitude, especially towards companions and friends. This regeneration had a tendency to be impulsive in tense situations, often not realizing he had done so until it was too late. He also had a hard time accepting failure, especially after he had acted impulsively, and was often very hard on himself, though eventually he would move on and accept it, even though sometimes it takes him a while. This regeneration also had a very short temper, and became angry very easily. This led to him sometimes lashing out at his companions; however, immediately afterwards whenever that happened, he felt bad and apologized. Like many of his other incarnations, this anger often came out during his confrontations with the Daleks. Like his Ninth incarnation, this regeneration had a sharp, offbeat wit, as well as a dry, somewhat dark sense of humor, sometimes cracking inappropriate jokes in tense situations, which, more often than not, made his companions uncomfortable. This regeneration shared a deep bond with most of his companions; his relationship with Clara, though different, was close - comparable to his Tenth incarnation's relationship with Donna Noble. His relationship with Jenny was even stronger; the two became as close as a father and a daughter could be, even though Jenny was not the Doctor's biological daughter. He saw Michael also as a surrogate son, for Michael reminded him a lot of himself. Michael, though distant at first, would grow to reciprocate the feeling. He and River Song were also quite close, though River was apprehensive of him at first, she grew to love him as much as she'd loved his previous incarnation. Like his Third incarnation, the Doctor was more than willing, as well as more than capable, of getting physical if the situation called for it. Though he avoided killing whenever he could, he was more than willing to take up arms if he absolutely needed to. He was very skilled in the use of most types of weapons, and was fairly effective in unarmed combat as well. This incarnation, especially towards the end of his life, and especially since he believed this to be his final regeneration, often had moments where he truly felt his age, similar to his Tenth and Eleventh incarnations, especially in his confrontations with the Daleks, Rassilon, and the Valeyard. Often he felt as if he'd been going on too long and he'd seen too much death and destruction for even one life time, let alone the many he'd had, and when the Valeyard told him that his only other option besides dying was to become him, he seriously considered dying, with the belief that everything he'd done was, ultimately, for nothing. However, the Guardian saved his life by telling him that River gave him ten more regenerations, and also whispered something else in his ear, which gave him renewed hope. He happily allowed himself to regenerate, with his last words being him saying, "I will never become you" to the Valeyard. Habits and quirks The Twelfth Doctor cursed much more frequently than his other incarnations, most often doing so in tense and/or delicate situations. The Twelfth Doctor frequently said "Jolly good!" whenever heard something that he liked, similar to how his Ninth incarnation often said "Fantastic!" This incarnation also had a fondness for most types of literature, from the classic to the contemporary, with J.R.R. Tolkien (he stated that The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit were two of his favorites) and Stephen King among his favorites, though he liked many others as well. He also had a fondness for philosophy and quotes, and often quoted famous people, similar to his Sixth incarnation. Other information Skills and abilities Appearance Clothes The Twelfth Doctor's typical wardrobe was somewhat simpler than that of some of his previous incarnations. He preferred a navy blue sports jacket with matching pants, with either a black or white button-down dress shirt. Whenever a situation called for it, this incarnation of the Doctor was a master of disguise, able to blend in with crowds so as not to stand out, though most of the time he stayed in his typical wardrobe. Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:Under Construction Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Individuals